Harry Potter and the Rise of the Eight
by Squire234
Summary: ABANDONED- Sorry guys I lost my plan for this fic when my laptop died... Am in the middle of writing a new fic... will post when it's nearer completion!
1. Chapter 1

**The Rise of the Eight**

As you may have realised, I am not called J., therefore this is not a world I created, just dabbling in it for pure enjoyment (not money...), and because I have nothing better to do! Hope you like, and if you do, REVIEW!

Chapter 1

"Right guys" whispered a woman, her face in shadow "That house belongs to the Dursleys, Harry Potter will be inside." The group of adults peered through the half-light of dusk, through the window of a house somewhere in Surrey, watching as a family watched the ten o'clock news. This was the night they had been planning for. This was the night they would get the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Halt" came a command from a tall, deathly pale man with a thin face. His voice was silkily smooth, and almost as quiet as a whisper, but held such authority no one in the group even thought to question it "there are wards up, Sonya, help me with them quickly." A small woman crept to the front of the group, drew her wand and, along with the man, knelt down and made a few precise movements with it. Thirty seconds later there was a ripple in the air and the two got to their feet. "It is done" came the silky voice again.

The seven shapes in the dark crept towards the house, with a 'click' the front door opened and the shapes moved inside. two crept up the stairs, one stayed at the front door and the rest stood outside the door to the living room, listening.

"BOY!" came a booming voice from inside the room "Why is my glass empty?" there was a slight shuffling of feet then 'SLAP' "you should know by now my glass is NEVER empty in MY house! You are as useless as your parents were"

"You are right Vernon dear" came a nasal voice "Now Diddy, isn't it bed time?"

'CRASH' the door to the sitting room was blown off its hinges as 4 grown men jumped into the room, a shriek rose from the thin woman who had just dived on top of an extremely fat boy and was attempting to hide the vast bulk behind her tiny frame, before "Stupefy" cried one of the intruders, and, with a flash of red light, the woman crumpled.

"PETUNIA!" Shouted a red faced Vernon Dursley as he struggled to get up out of his seat, he glared at the intruders and shouted "How DARE you attack my wife!" The boy, who was now trying to rise under the weight of his unconscious mother, whimpered softly as another red beam struck him in the face, causing him to keel back onto the sofa.

"WHAT is the MEANING OF THIS?" Shouted Vernon, and then he cowered as all four men pointed their wands at him.

"You have Harry Potter in your care do you not?" Said the silky voiced man.

"This is about the BOY?" spat Vernon "You can have him! Take him," he gestured at a small, thin boy with raven hair and large round glasses who was cowering on the floor, clutching at the smarting red mark on his face "we never wanted him!".

"And THAT, you vile, disgusting muggle, is why we are here" Shouted a thin man in ragged robes, anger etched onto every inch of his usually kind face "You were trusted to raise the one boy who has the hope of the entire wizarding world, and you treat him worse than a slave. We have been watching you! You beat him, you starve him, you lock him in that tiny cupboard, y..."

"Remus, that is enough" interrupted the silky-voiced man as he raised himself to his full, and quite considerable height "Vernon Dursley, you are not fit to raise a child, if it were up to me I'd kill you for what you have done, but certain others in my group" His gaze flitted across to the elderly man who stood by his side "say that would be unwise. Therefore, we are taking Harry Potter. When Albus Dumbledore arrives, please inform him that Harry is with the Followers of Light, and he shall not see Harry until he comes to Hogwarts, he will know what it means"

After this, the pale man flicked his wand, and Vernon, with a grunt, fell unconscious to the floor. The anger on the shabby man's face disappeared as he looked across to the small, and very confused, boy on the floor, he slowly made his way over to him, crouched in front of him and softly said "Harry, you do not need to be afraid of us, my name is Remus Lupin, and we have SO much to catch up on"

A/N Ok guys, this is my first attempt at a fanfic, so don't be too mean! The first few chapters are going to be slightly boring, but bear with me... I have big plans ;)

Please review!

Much Love

Squire


	2. Chapter 2

As you may have realised, I am not called J., therefore this is not a world I created, just dabbling in it for pure enjoyment (not money...), and because I have nothing better to do! Hope you like, and if you do, REVIEW!

A/N Ok the last chapter was a short one... they'll get longer and more exciting!

Chapter 2

Harry's vision was blurred as he woke up, then instantly his body tensed, he was comfy, he'd never woken up comfy, or feeling as well rested and pain-free, his hands darted out, searching for his glasses and found them lying next to him, jamming them onto his face, he looked around, completely confused. He was in a bed. In a room. He closed his eyes as his mind raced until the events of last night slowly came back to him.

_FLASHBACK_

"_Harry, you do not need to be afraid of us, my name is Remus Lupin, and we have SO much to catch up on"_

"_Wha.." said Harry weakly_

"_It's OK, now, do you want to come with us? I know you don't know us at all, but we are friends and we are here to help, I wish we could explain it all to you now, but there is someone, who will be here soon, that wants you to remain with the Dursleys, however, we think it is way past time that you were looked after properly and so have taken it upon ourselves to rescue you"_

'_They can't be worse than the Dursleys' thought Harry as he nodded and allowed the man called Remus to help him to his feet and lead him out of the house._

"_Look back Harry" whispered Remus as he knelt in front of him outside Number 4 Privet Drive "You never have to see this place again" and for the first time he could remember, Harry Potter smiled and, after letting Remus pick him up, fell quickly to sleep in comfort hoping his life was about to change._

_END FLASHBACK_

The door was open when Harry opened his eyes and in the doorway stood a slightly plump elderly woman, with grey hair pulled back into a bun and a huge smile on her face. "Harry Potter" she said in a mothering voice "I thought you'd never wake up"

Harry stiffened "S...Sorry m'am I'll be down right away to make breakfast" he stammered "Sorry I didn't mean to sleep for so long, S..."

"No Harry" the woman interrupted, a sad look coming over her face "I'm not angry, not at all, you aren't in trouble! It was just a joke! Now, breakfast is ready for you already, although it's more like lunch now! There are clothes for you in the cupboard, when you're ready I'll be in the kitchen, to get there you have to go out of your room, turn right, go down the stairs and its the first room on your left." After this, she bustled out of the room.

Harry lay there, trying to let all this information sink in. 'His clothes? His room? Breakfast is ready without me?' all these questions were spiralling around his head when they were interrupted as the woman hurried back into the room. "Sorry dear, just realised I never introduced myself to you, my name is Perenell Flamel," she smiled and added jovially "don't laugh at the rhyme! And you can call me Nell or P if you like! Now hurry down dear, everyone's in the kitchen and they can't wait to meet you!" Then, before Harry could even blink, she'd bustled out again.

Jumping out of bed, Harry once again marvelled at the fact that he felt no pain or stiffness in any part of his body, even his ribs, that had definitely felt broken after a beating from his cousin Dudley, were painless and the bruises that usually covered his body were gone! He ran to the cupboard and saw, again to his amazement, it was full to the brim with clothes, all of which looked new and his size! He was absolutely amazed, he'd never had clothes that fit, let alone new clothes! Pulling on a pair of khaki shorts and a white t-shirt he made his way out his room. There were paintings and pictures all the way down the corridor, and down the stairs, he saw a sandy haired man smiling broadly he recognised as Mr Lupin and Mrs Flamel in some of them, but didn't recognise anyone else. He froze as he walked into the kitchen, the reason being that from the moment he'd crossed the threshold 7 pairs of adult eyes had fixed on him

"There you are dear" said Perenell "I'm glad you found some clothes! Come, sit, eat up. We have a long way to go before you're the right height and weight! Come on dear, you can't stay in the doorway forever"

Harry slowly shuffled to the seat Perenell had indicated and, as he sat, was confronted by a large, Dudley sized portion of food, there was scrambled egg, bacon, hash browns, sausages, and plenty of each! He looked around the room at the five strangers Mr Lupin and finally his gaze fell on Mrs Flamel "Thanks so much for my clothes and my room and all this food Mrs Flamel"

"Harry, I told you, it's Nell or P. I've never liked Mrs Flamel"

"Sorry Nell," said Harry shyly, he'd never addressed an adult by their first name, let alone a nick name.

"That's quite alright Harry, now, get eating and we'll go through all the introductions" She said "We all know who you are, but I'm pretty sure we're all strangers to you!"

Harry nodded shyly and started to dig in to the most delicious meal he'd ever tasted.

"Hey Harry" said Mr Lupin "if you don't remember me I'm the one who carried you from that dreadful house last night, my name is Remus Lupin, but you can call me Remus or Moony, no Mr Lupins or anything, that's my Dad" he laughed "Anyway, your Mum and Dad were my best friends at school, and" seeing Harry's face darken at the mention of his parents "James and Lily Potter, your parents, were two of the kindest, most generous people I have met in your life, forget everything your Aunt and Uncle told you, I'll guarantee it's all lies" Harry's eyes widened in shock at the revelation about his parents, but before he could say anything, the next voice had started to speak.

"Harry," said an elderly man as he stood beside Nell "My name is Nicholas Flamel, you've already met my wife and you are currently sitting in the kitchen of Flamel Manor, it is an honour to have you come and live in our house, I only knew your parents by reputation, but every account has them pegged as a great and powerful wi... couple, you may call me Nick" Harry nodded at him, and silently wondered about the slight stumble in Nick's speech, almost as if he was going to say something else, but before he could ask, his attention was caught by a silky voice and he turned his head to see the tallest, thinnest, palest man, with jet black hair and piercing grey eyes he'd ever laid eyes on.

"Harry Potter, it is truly an honour, I am Alexei Revnik, I have been looking forward to the day we met for so long, and am glad to be a part of this group as we prepare you..."

"LEX" interrupted a small woman with short blonde hair and a round face "Not yet!" And then turning to Harry she spoke in a slightly gravelly voice "Harry, I am Sonya Reid, it's a pleasure to meet you" Glancing between Alexei and Sonya Harry inclined his head to both in turn, before shovelling a huge piece of sausage and hash brown into his mouth and turning to look at a thin, hard-faced woman with short black hair who inclined her head and said in a sharp, clear voice "Mr Potter, I am Dorcas Meadowes" And without another word she nodded to the rest and walked out of the room. "Don't mind her, she's really happy to meet you, but she has plenty of things to do and she's always been a bit short on the people skills" laughed a tall, broad man with red hair and scars etched into his otherwise smiling face. "Harry Potter, I can't believe we have finally found you, my name is Gideon Prewitt"

A/N See told you it would be slow... and sorry for raising the dead, but Dorcas and Gideon will allow me to add some character diversity later on... You'll see! I'll be updating as much as possible, just had a few chapters written before I started to post, so decided to start well! Much love! Squire


	3. Chapter 3

As you may have realised, I am not called J., therefore this is not a world I created, just dabbling in it for pure enjoyment (not money...), and because I have nothing better to do! Hope you like, and if you do, REVIEW!

Chapter 3

After the introductions were done, Harry looked down at his plate, he was only around a third of the way through the meal, but he was stuffed. He started to panic, 'I have to finish all of this food, if I don't they'll be angry at me for wasting good food, but if I eat any more I'll be sick... What can I do?'

Meanwhile, in a place that Harry Potter had no knowledge of yet, an old man was busy pacing his office, his long white hair hanging down to his waist and his beard, which was just as long, twitched constantly as he muttered to himself;

"Who are the 'Followers of the Light" said Albus Dumbledore in an almost inaudible muttering "and why did they come in and take Harry from where I put him, from where he was meant to be safe!"

_FLASHBACK_

_Albus Dumbledore jerked awake, the alarms he had set in the wards around Number 12 Privet Drive were all blaring, moving swiftly he grabbed his wand and sent 3 silver phoenixes into the night, they would gather a few of the teachers of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, then, he pulled on a robe and quickly made his way to the grand entrance hall of the castle, waiting there were Minerva McGonagall, Rubeus Hagrid and Severus Snape, all of them looking at him questioningly._

"_The wards that I put around Number 12 Privet Drive have been attacked" all three visibly paled, and with that, Dumbledore held out an old-fashioned lamp, and with a familiar jerk behind the naval, the group disappeared. On arrival at the house that Harry Potter should have been safe at, the group spread out as Albus knelt to check the wards, all but one had fallen, he hoped that would be enough, the remaining ward was that which denied entry to any person that wished harm on Harry Potter. He smiled swiftly and motioned for the group to approach the open front door. _

_Moving through the house, Albus' smile disappeared as the spell damage to the living room door came into view, he motioned to the group who levelled their wands and moved into the room._

_Waiting for them were three prone figures, one skinny and the other two large, on closer inspection, they were all breathing, causing Albus to heave a sigh of relief. 'At least the Dursleys are alive' he thought 'that means that Death Eaters are probably not responsible for this' he turned to the group, "Minerva, Severus, check upstairs for Harry, Hagrid you check downstairs, I'll take care of these three." The group nodded and went their separate ways. Kneeling by the man he recognised as Vernon Dursley, he muttered "Enervate" rousing the man from unconsciousness._

"_Who the HELL are you and why are you in my house! And... PETUNIA!" shouted the man as he sat up, red faced and glanced around the room "What the HELL have you done to my wife and..." lifting an authoritative hand, Albus quelled the mans outburst and in a quiet voice said "My name is Albus Dumbledore, now could you kindly tell me what happened here, Mr Dursley?"_

_Noticing the wand still pointed at him, Vernon scowled and spat "Some of your lot broke down our door, attacked Petunia and Dudley, gave me a warning for you and then knocked me out, now will you tell me why, after all that spiel about us 'being protected' my wife and son are sprawled over th..." _

"_What was the warning Mr Dursley" interrupted Albus_

"_They told me to tell you Harry is with the Followers of Light, and you shall not see Harry until he comes to Hogwarts, apparently you will know what it means"_

"_Thank you, Mr Dursley"_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Whoever these people are, they cannot mean Harry harm, the ward would have prevented them entry otherwise, but it has ruined my plan for that boy to have a normal childhood. Who knows what the people who took him are telling him" And with that Albus stopped his pacing and walked out of his office.

Perenell Flamel looked down at the young boy that she and her friends had rescued from a life that almost resembled that of the slaves she once knew, in her 656 years of life, there were only a few instances that the human race still surprised her, and this, unfortunately, was one. How could people have sat by and watched as this young, innocent little boy had been physically and mentally abused, kept in the dark about his family, and generally lied to by almost everyone he knew, and a few people he hand't even met yet. A wave of anger at Albus Dumbledore washed over her, she had thought she knew that man, she had been there while he and Nicholas had worked side by side, their respective intelligences flourishing, each aiding the other in discovery, and now she found out about this. He had neglected this child to a terrible childhood. When everything was over, she would be sitting down with Albus and having a VERY long chat. If they both survived what was coming at least. The look on Harry's face snapped her mind back to reality, 'why is he suddenly so anxious?' she thought quickly, then she saw that it was the plate of food in front of him that seemed to be causing him such uncertainty.

"Harry, just eat as much as possible, you don't have to finish it all!" she quickly said, smiling as a look of relief washed over his young face, then quickly added "And if you are finished, I think it's time everyone went to the sitting room, Harry, we have quite a long story to tell you."

Harry grinned and, after getting up from the table, followed the group into the living room and sat down for what would be one of the most memorable 2 hours of his life.

Lying in bed that night, the mind of Harry Potter was reeling. He thought being rescued would be the last time his world would be turned upside down, but in one conversation, his world seemed to be in a constant barrel roll as one revelation after another changed everything he knew about his life.

'I'm a wizard!' he thought to himself 'not only a wizard, apparently a rather powerful one, as I apparently destroyed one of the most feared dark wizards of all time when I was a baby'.

He had cried when he found out the truth about his parents, apparently they were not the reckless, drunk slobs that his Uncle and Aunt had berated on many occasions, but had been kind and noble, to the end, even dying to protect him. They died to protect him from a madman called Voldemort. But that same madman who everyone still feared, even to the point that they wouldn't even speak his name, had disappeared that same night. All that was found was Harry, alone in a ruined house, untouched but for the thin. lightning shaped scar on his forehead from a rebounding killing curse, the green light that appeared so often in his dreams. He was told by his saviours, the 'Followers of the Light' -Gideon, Lupin, Nell, Nick, Dorcas, Alexei and Sonya, that they all believed that Voldemort was not dead, that he was out there and that when he found a way to return, Harry would be top of his most wanted list. "After all" Remus had said "if you fashioned yourself the greatest wizard of all time, you wouldn't want your epitaph to read 'Defeated by a baby' now would you!"

After the conversation, Harry had spent the rest of the day joking, playing and gradually getting to know each member of the group. He was shocked at the many different and unique stories that each of the group had.

The first of these unique stories was that of Remus Lupin, the kindest man Harry had met, not hard considering his upbringing, but nonetheless, was a werewolf, Harry could hardly believe it. He had frozen when Lupin told him, before Gideon and the others reassured him that Lupin was completely normal, just with "severe PMS" as Gideon had jokingly put it.

Next was Nick and Nell, who were not the ordinary old couple Harry found out, they were over 600 years old, kept alive by the 'Philosophers stone' that Nick had made during his studies of Alchemy, Harry had not believed him until he was shown photos of the couple through the ages, it was incredible, they had not aged a day in any of the photos! They had described events that started from the Black Death in the 14th Century all the way through to the rise and fall of Grindelwald, who was apparently the last dark wizard to have gained power before Voldemort, then all through the rise and disappearance of Voldemort, Harry found it fascinating, the Flamel's had tales of Goblin rebellion, of vicious battles fought against other dark wizards and all kinds of dark creatures, and they had faced many dangers but had stayed, together, for over 6 centuries. 'That is what love is' Harry had thought after finding this out.

However his most shocking tale was that of Alexei, who Harry thought was odd, with his overly pale skin and his piercing grey eyes, he turned out to be a vampire! Harry had almost run out of the room! It was only when the rest of the group had reassured him that Lex would never harm him, that he nervously sat down, this time a little farther away from the pale man, and listened to how Alexei no longer needed blood to survive, he used the stone as well as the Flamels, after hearing this he relaxed a little and listened as Lex introduced some of the customs and traditions of the Vampire Clans.

Another strange tale was that of Dorcas and Gideon, they were, according to the Wizarding World, both killed in the war against Voldemort, Dorcas had briefly told her own stories, not elaborating at all, she told of being cornered and tortured by Voldemort himself before activating a portkey- which Harry learnt was a magical device that can transport a large group of people anywhere in the world, had been rescued and healed by the Flamels. Gideon and his brother Fabian had been trapped in a fight, outnumbered 8 to1, they had fought their way out, however Fabian succumbed to his wounds a few days later, Gideon was also rescued by the Flamels, who invited him and Dorcas to join the 'Followers of Light'.

Sonya was by far the most 'normal' of the group, but even she was not your average witch or wizard, she worked in the Ministry of Magic, which, like the Muggle Government, was in charge of the wizarding world, they wrote laws, enforced laws, researched into new spells, controlled dangerous magical creatures, but most importantly, made sure that no non-magical people, aka Muggles, found out about the world of magic. Sonya worked as an 'Unspeakable' in the Department of Mysteries. She wouldn't tell Harry any more than that.

It had been a good day, reflected Harry, he had learned so much about a world he had been kept from for most of his life. Then, as his bedside clock hit 21:30, Harry Potter closed his eyes and fell asleep smiling, he had finally found a place where he belonged, where people liked him, talked to him, laughed with him. And he was happy.

A/N Ok thats it for chapter 3, trying to rush through the introductions to the characters etc and set the scene so we can get to Hogwarts as FAST as possible! next chapter we find out what the "Followers of the Light" are all about! Hope you guys enjoy this one... let me know by reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

As you may have realised, I am not called J., therefore this is not a world I created, just dabbling in it for pure enjoyment (not money...), and because I have nothing better to do! Hope you like, and if you do, REVIEW!

A/N Told you it wouldn't be long! Thanks for the reviews guys :) made me write faster, so you keep writing reviews and I'll keep writing chapters! Oh and sorry to all about getting my addresses mixed up in the last chapter, it is 4 Privet Drive and 12 Grimmauld Place... My bad! Thanks to alix33 for catching that! Now ON with the story...

**Chapter 4**

The group known as the 'Followers of the Light' sat around the kitchen table, it was a bright Monday morning and two nights ago they had rescued Harry Potter from the abuse and torment he was getting at his Aunt and Uncle's house. Now they had to decide what to do, were they willing to burden a 9 year old boy with the hopes and fears of the wizarding world?

"He should decide for himself" came the silky voice of Alexei, "He is young, yes, but we cannot hide this from him, we should tell him everything"

"I agree" came a snappy response from Dorcas "if we tell him now, it will give us the longest time to train him"

"Lex, Dorcas, he's a kid!" said Lupin "You two are not taking emotions into account, he's been abused all his life! I want a chance to give him family time, to show him he's loved, you just want to use him as a weapon and he'll probably feel that way if we tell him the day after we rescue him!"

"Just because he'll be in the know, doesn't mean we can't be a family, or show him he's loved! Everyone in this room decided to save him from those awful muggles, not so we could shove him into some hard-ass training scheme, but to save the Boy-Who-Lived from a childhood of misery" said Gideon "we need to train him Mooney, you know that, and this way we'll have the most possible time to do it"

"But why now! Why not when he gets to Hogwarts, it's not like we don't have time!" retorted Lupin

"How do you know if we have time or not?" said Gideon "do you know when Voldemort will rear his ugly face? It could be tomorrow, if you didn't notice, there are eight of us now!"

"I don't think the prophesy of the eight is about us, we are only the mentors" said Nick.

"That may be so" said Nell "But I'm with Mooney, he's just too young right now, we will tell him everything, just not yet"

"Nell" said Nick exasperatingly, "if we don't tell him, we'll be as bad as Dumbledore, keeping him in the dark to 'let him have a childhood"

"Don't compare this to the situation Dumbledore was in" growled Remus "I owe that man everything, he allowed me to learn at Hogwarts and meet Lilly and James, even Peter, they were my friends and because of everything that happened I ended up here, but that man lost all of my respect and loyalty when he sent a boy, no not even a boy, a baby to a place where he would be abused. He sent Harry there, despite Lilly and James' will giving Harry to the traitor" Lupins face darkened at this statement "and me. Then he forgot all about him, didn't check on him ever, and ignored Arabella's warnings of abuse. It's only when we went to check up on him that anyone knew the full extent of the hardship that this boy faced! I'm not saying never tell him anything and leave him with an abusive life! I'm saying lets give him the proper childhood he's been denied so far, he's too young for the rest now"

"How about we see how well he's coping today" came the slightly gravelly voice of Sonya "I mean, for a boy who two days ago didn't know about magic, we've put him through a lot already, you never know he may be content with mulling over all the things we told him yesterday"

"This is true" said Lex "We did load him up with information, maybe we should wait until he's had time for it to sink in"

"Yes, and no Lex" said Sonya "we most likely did overload him yesterday, but we shouldn't wait. When he comes down, we should ask if there are any questions he has, I mean, look at yesterday, he was willing to accept everything after we had explained it to him, but he didn't ask any questions after that, not a single one even with all the unbelievable things we told him. I don't know whether he didn't absorb it yet, or this is something to do with his childhood, but put yourself in his shoes, wouldn't you have questions?"

There was a pause after this statement as the group thought about this last statement

"I suppose you are right" sighed Nick "How come I'm the oldest one here, and yet Sonya always has a new insight or revelation that I never think of!"

The group chuckled "well it helps if you're an Unspeakable!" said Sonya "So we ask if he has questions and answer all of them, as fully as we can, agreed?" Almost everyone in the room nodded.

Except Nell "I'll agree" she said after the group had turned to her "as long as no one coaches him towards any question that may involve the prophesies in its answering."

"Fine, but if he asks of his own accord, we tell him, ok?"

This time the whole group was in agreement.

They didn't have to wait long before Harry made his appearance in the kitchen, his eager nose smelling another gorgeous breakfast made by Nell.

"So, Harry, do you have any questions about what we told you yesterday?" asked Lupin.

Harry froze 'is this a trick question? He knew he wasn't meant to ask questions. But these people didn't seem to be like the Dursleys' he decided to quickly nod, but not say anything, and concentrate on digging into the wonderful meal in front of him.

"Well ok then Harry, are you going to ask them?" said a smiling Gideon from across the table.

"Am... Am I allowed" said Harry in such a quiet voice the group hardly heard him.

"Harry" said Lupin, his voice stern "you should ask every question that comes into your head"

"Woah woah woah!" Said Gideon laughing "Maybe not EVERY question! But we will answer any question you ask, and we promise to answer truthfully, don't we guys" a murmur of approval swept the group.

"Oh..." said Harry, then, after a moment of thoughtfulness he smiled "thank you everyone"

"You're quite welcome m'boy!" said Nick jovially "now what's question number one?"

"Hmm..." harry said, his face screwed up in thought "Well I guess the main one is..."

"You definitely are your fathers son!" said Lupin "only he would take so long to ask a simple question!" The group chuckled as Harry blushed.

"Ok, I've chosen question number one." said Harry with a confident note in his voice none of the group had heard before "I get why Voldemort came for my parents, I mean they were good guys who were fighting him, but he killed them, why did he then come upstairs to try and kill me? I mean, I was a baby, it's not like I was a threat..."

A shocked silence swept over the group instantly, until Lupin choked out "May...Maybe you're more like Lily... Only she would've thought to ask a question like that..."

"This renders the earlier argument rather pointless really doesn't it" said Nick

"I'm not sure we should" said Nell

"Nell, we agreed, you know I want this to happen even less than you do, but he asks, he has a right to know!" spoke Lupin in a slightly darker voice.

"Ok Harry, some of us think you are too young to know this. It will be hard to hear, and probably make you upset, you sure you want to know?" said Nick

"Yes, I need to know, I mean, you said I was famous, that everyone knows my name, I need to know why Voldemort came after me, and how I survived - that's question 2 by the way!"

"Very well then, I will have to ask you to please listen to the whole thing before you react, or interrupt, ok?" Harry nodded.

The reason why Voldemort came to your home that night, all those years ago is because he had been told by a spy about a prophesy made just before you were born, it was made to Albus Dumbledore, who then told me about it so I could help him decipher it. The prophecy states;

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches**_

_**Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies**_

_**And the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not**_

_**And either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives**_

_**The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies**_

_(Harry Potter and the OoTP ch 37)_

Can you remember that for now, you can ask about it when I've finished" asked Nick.

Harry quickly mouthed the prophecy silently before saying "Ok I got it"

"Good" said Nick "well you were the child of the prophesy, however his spy only heard the first part of the prophecy, so in his ignorance, he went ahead and tried to kill you before you became a threat, unwittingly fulfilling the next part of the prophecy, he 'marked you as his equal', you ok so far?"

Harry nodded, and Nick continued "well Nell, I think it's time for you to butt in" Nick said grinning. Harry's eyes swivelled to the woman on Nick's left.

Sadly, Nell carried on the tale "Well, what Dumbledore did not know, what no one but the 7 adults in this room know, is that the prophesy made to Dumbledore was not the first, or the only prophesy about you and Voldemort, many years before, there was an old seer, incidentally the great-great-grandmother of the seer that made the prophecy you just heard, anyway I digress, this seer, Cassandra Trelawny, was very gifted, and a very good friend of mine, and on her deathbed, she made one final prophesy, just before she died, the only one to witness it, was me." she looked up with tears in her eyes "I'm sorry to burden you with this Harry, you shouldn't have to know this yet..." she took a deep breath before "the prophecy is as follows;

_**The marked one will be rescued**_

_**And he will learn to fight.**_

_**With mentors who will guide him,**_

_**Though he will lead the Light.**_

_**Around him will gather**_

_**Friends so good and true,**_

_**Then will come the time**_

_**When one is also two.**_

_**After this his group of Eight**_

_**Will stand to fight the threat**_

_**As the wizard who is feared most,**_

_**Is raised by one in his debt"**_

"Just to clarify Harry, you are in NO way to blame for Lily and James' death, even though it was you Voldemort was after, it was his twisted mind that lead to your parents deaths, never you" said Lupin quietly.

Harry stood there, frozen, he wasn't ready for this, he couldn't deal with this, he ran to his room and jumped on his bed, not crying, he shouldn't cry, but his insides were churning and he felt physically sick from the news, whatever Lupin had said, his family was dead, because Voldemort had wanted to kill him.

The kitchen seemed to be frozen as Nell turned to face the room, tears now rolling down her wrinkled face. "I told you he was too young, he wasn't ready!"

"He needed to know!" snapped Dorcas.

"Have a HEART Dorcas!" cried Nell "think of it from his point of view, we just told him that his parents died because fate decided to make him the only one who can rid us of Voldemort for good!"

"Ok ok that's enough" said Lupin "I'm going to see Harry" and with that, he left the rest of the group, still arguing in hushed tones, to go and see the boy who reminded him SO much of his best friend.

A/N Hope you guys like my new prophecy... took a while to decide what to put in it! Love to hear who you think will be in the "Eight" I'll give you one clue... one is an OC (sorry for those who don't like OCs but she is going to be AWESOME I promise :P) if you can guess the other 7 I'll dedicate a chapter to you... I'll also put a name of your choice in the sorting, and you can choose the house!

Please review! Love Squire


	5. Chapter 5

As you may have realised, I am not called J., therefore this is not a world I created, just dabbling in it for pure enjoyment (not money...), and because I have nothing better to do! Hope you like, and if you do, REVIEW!

Chapter 5

"Harry?" came the soft voice of Remus Lupin as he pushed open the bedroom door, "Harry are you OK?" Realising what a stupid question this was a fraction after it had left his lips, Remus winced and quickly said "Ok, dumb question, my bad, what I'm trying to say is... Do you want to talk about it?" He looked down at the bed, sadness etched over his face, of all the reactions he had imagined, what he saw lying on the queen-sized bed was more unexpected, upsetting and heart-breaking. 'The poor boy isn't even crying' he thought to himself 'what did _they _do to him that would make a boy, barely 9 years old, not even cry at the monumental revelations that had just shaken his world, no not his world, his very existence to the core?'

What Remus did not know is that Harry Potter could not cry, his Aunt and Uncle had seen to that, beating him if he so much as uttered a sob, slapping him if even an involuntary, solitary tear rolled down his cheek. So he did not cry, even as pain ripped through his tiny frame 'he had deserved the Dursleys' he thought to himself 'he had deserved all their punishments, he had killed his parents! If he was never born his Mum, his Dad, they'd be alive, happy, and people like Remus would have grown old his closest friends, and little Peter Pettigrew, his Dad's best friend who had chased after the traitor Black, would be alive and well. He deserved the Dursleys, they were his punishment for ruining so many lives.

"Harry, I know that look from James! Do NOT blame yourself for this! All through the last war, when the order members were falling, your father took responsibility for all of those deaths, it was ridiculous! It almost killed him, and there was only one way to snap him out of it."

Harry Potter looked up expectantly, he had not heard any stories from the last war yet. Sure Remus had told him of the pranks and jokes his Father had played as a Marauder, but he hand't heard any of the war-time James Potter tales.

"The only thing that could get through to James was that there was only one person who could take the blame for all that had happened in the war"

'But that's me in this case' thought Harry.

"And in this case, Harry, just as in the cases with your Dad, the one person is Voldemort"

Harry snapped out of his revelries, he had never heard anyone speak the name aloud by anyone, they always called him 'You-Know-Who' or 'He-That-Must-Not-Be-Named', the only reason Harry knew the name was because Gideon had hastily scribbled it on a bit of parchment during Harry's talk with the group about his past.

"Harry, are you listening?" said Lupin "Voldemort is to blame, he killed your parents, he killed all those people, and he made you into the child of prophesy"

All Harry's self-deprecation ceased at that last statement, as suddenly his mind clicked 'Remus was right' Harry thought 'that monster has taken over my life. Thanks to him my life is now dictated by the prophecies. Thanks to him I have no family. Thanks to him I was abused by the Dursleys. It all made sense'.

Harry was so absorbed in these thoughts, so focused on his spiral into anger he did not see what was happening around him. Lupin, however, was not so lucky, and for the first time since meeting Harry, his sorrow for the boy had vanished, now, he was slightly afraid of him. He had not meant for his words to spark such a reaction in Harry, In a flash, the hurt had vanished to be replaced by anger, and the power that radiated off the boy was down right alarming! By all accounts, Harry had not come into his full powers yet, there had been a few reports of mild accidental magic a few years ago, but nothing major. However what was before his eyes now, shocked, amazed and slightly scared the middle-aged werewolf.

There was a crash behind him that snapped Remus out of his frozen state, the rest of the group had crashed into the room and, as yet, had not seen Harry, who was hidden from view by Remus.

"What is going on?" said Lex "I've never sensed this much power"

Lupin moved to the side and gestured toward the bed.

There was a collective gasp as 7 pairs of eyes fell on Harry James Potter.

Where once had sat a kind-faced boy, now there was a face, deep-set with rage. His emerald eyes were physically glowing with power. His unruly hair was whipping as if in the middle of a tornado. It was awe inspiring. Energy seemed to radiate off him and the atmosphere seemed almost to crackle. The group was stunned into silence until "Harry, you have to calm down!" said Lupin "Calm down or we are all in danger"

His voice however didn't seem to reach Harry as the energy almost seemed to increase.

"Harry James Potter!" shouted Gideon "CALM DOWN! Or risk us being found and you being dragged back to those god awful relatives of yours"

At the mention of the Dursleys, Harry had flinched and instantly the power emanating from him had dissipated.

"Wh...What happened?" said a confused looking Harry Potter "what do you mean found out? Why would I be sent to the Dursleys?"

"You just tapped into your true powers" said Lupin "and they seem to be vast, we'll have to do more tests, but you seem to have a huge potential!"

"Indeed" said Nick "I've not seen anything that impressive in the last century!"

Murmurs of agreement came from all of the group members.

"And as for being found" said Gideon "I am afraid that there are a few people who do not approve of what we did in rescuing you. They feel that you should be brought up away from the wizarding world, in the dark, not knowing about your destiny"

"Why would anyone want me to live with the Dursleys? They're horrible, they shouted at me all the time! They..." But Harry's voice trailed off at this point as he gulped, and quickly moved on from the slight slip eliciting more than a few looks of concern about the true goings on at Number 4 Privet Drive.

"Who would be so horrible as to leave me with those people?"

Harry's head was hurting, again. It seemed to him that the more time he spent with these people, the more headaches he got from the countless revelations that they thrust upon him. He had been told that todays events would be the last time his world would be shaken so thoroughly by the Followers, but, in truth, Harry did not know whether he believed that!

It had come out that Nick's partner and long time friend Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the school Harry would be attending in two years time, was the one responsible for placing Harry at Privet Drive. After his initial surge of dislike towards this man, Harry had been talked around by the group. Dumbledore was not evil, simply misguided. Nick had told him how Dumbledore focused on the 'greater good' and sometimes forgot about the initial hardships his decisions would cause. Remus had recounted all the times Dumbledore had helped him, firstly providing him with an education and a chance to experience a real life, even with his 'Furry little problem', then in helping him through the loss of his closest friends.

'Still' thought Harry, in bed after another day of explanations 'I don't know whether I can forgive him for what he has done to me through the Dursleys.'

Even though Harry had calmed considerably, Remus' words still resonated through his consciousness, 'Voldemort made him into the child of Prophesy', just before sleep took him, Harry had one final thought.

'I'm going to find a way to finish him. For what he has done to all the people I've come to know'

A/N OK, I think I'm going to have to accelerate through to Harry's 11th Birthday after this... I'm kind of unhappy with all the explaining, and the slowness! I'm trying to force the story through in too short a time span because there is only 1 day (if that) per chapter, so this way it's going to be YEARS before I finish this story! So it's going to accelerate to Hogwarts and each chapter is going to be a bit longer and cover more events... Hope you don't mind too much : S

Squire


	6. Sorry Guys :

Ok guys, sorry about this, but I got really bad writers block on the story, and didn't really like the way it was going, then I lost my plan for the story, but I've written a new version, it's a little different, but will have most of the same ideas/characters... Please have a look at it!

It's a bit of a let down I know... But that's the way these things go!

Thanks guys/girls :)

Squire


End file.
